Portable battery operated electronic devices, such as cell phones, employ rechargeable batteries that must be recharged as battery charge is consumed. Typically, charging of electronic devices involves physical connection to an electrical charger via a wire connection. More recently, wireless charging devices such as inductive, magnetic resonance, and conductive pad chargers are available to charge the battery without any physical wire connection between the electronic device and the charging device. Inductive or magnetic resonance wireless chargers generate an electromagnetic field through the use of electromagnetic transducers to transfer the electric energy from the charging device to a receiver on a battery or device managing battery charging. Conductive pad chargers use a DC contact pin system.
Wireless charging systems in consumer, mobile, and automotive environments may use different standards and technologies to enable wireless charging of electronic devices. Such charging systems typically include a device sleeve adapted to attach to a chargeable device and designed for one wireless protocol. However, a particular sleeve designed for only one wireless protocol may be inconvenient for consumers that need to charge their devices in a multitude of locations which provide charging stations enabled with wireless protocols different than that designed for the particular sleeve. For example, a wireless charging region of a particular vehicle may be configured with a conductive charging protocol while a wireless charging system at an airport restaurant may be configured with an inductive charging protocol. Thus, customers that have sleeves configured for conductive charging in a vehicle will not be able to take advantage of inductive charging regions available outside the vehicle without needing to purchase and carry a separate sleeve enabled with an inductive charging protocol. It is therefore desirable to provide a sleeve that allows the customer to charge their device easily and effectively whether the sleeve is receiving inductive or conductive power from a wireless charging surface.